Lost Soul
by tsukuno
Summary: Maka Albarn takes part time jobs in the Death City Prison, but when an unexpected burst causes her to look up, she suddenly sees one of the most handsomest boys in her life. Even though he is a criminal, Will Maka accept her love towards him?
1. Chapter 1

~Meeting~

_Boom! Crash! _The thunder roared in the night, as a swift figure made its way into a home in Death City. All was still as the tall looking silhouette rushed into a room, broke down the door, and without warning began firing.

The dark figure grinned a demonic grin, before leaving the three to suffer.

_Very good. _The voice in his head cooed. _You were very good tonight._

"Shut up." he whispered, placing his hands to his temples, as if to block out the noise. _Just remember, you can't get rid of me. _

Then, as if nothing happened, the dark figure snuck away into the night.

* * *

I glance into the mirror one last time, before picking up my backpack and opening the door, ready for the long exciting day ahead. It was Monday, my favorite day of the week, and unlike most people, I was wide awake and moving out the door by six- thirty.

I arrive at the bus stop, glancing occasionally for the bus as I fumble with my cell phone. _Technology these days_, I thought_, you can't live with them, but you can't live without them_, or that's what most people think anyway. About ten minutes later, I hear the screeching tires of the bus, and hop on without any hesitation.

"Good morning," I say as I pass the driver's seat and onto the third row of the bus. Mr. Minasaki gives me a nod of the head indicating that he heard, and smiles, I smile back as I sit in the seat, moving all the way by the window just in case someone who got on next would have a place to sit. I was heading to the Death City Prison. During summer I applied for a job to search through criminal records, and hand them to the chief of the prison, and since then I've been taking part time jobs every Monday thru Wednesday, two hours before school starts.

I soon arrive at the Prison, carefully stepping over rocks, and dirt to not get my neat plaid skirt dirty. I walk into the tall prison and check in at the desk.

"Hey Rayne," I wave at her. She is the Prison's head chief. _She's so beautiful!_ I smile at her, and she smiles back, and waves me to the back of the room, where all the criminal records are kept, indicating that there is a new record she wants me to fetch. I quickly nod and brush past her desk, as I make my way to the back. I file through the records and pull out the most recent one titled, _Soul Eater Evans_. I quickly closed the file cabinet, and walk over to Rayne's desk, as I see her beautiful blue eyes gaze up from her paper and waves a hand toward her, telling me to hand it to her. I did exactly as I was told, as I sat in the comfy red velvety chair, as I waited for her to finish her call.

"Okay thank you for your information," she hung up the phone and looked through the file. I wait patiently wondering what she was going to say next, her brown hair ever so occasionally getting into her face, as she pushed it back behind her ear. "Okay, Maka-Chan I need another favor." she looks up from the paper and looks at me. I'm about to stand, when I hear a loud burst through the door, and that's when I saw him struggling with the police. The most handsomest man I had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

~Anger~

Rayne quickly gets to her feet, almost tripping over her chair, as she tries to catch one of _his _hands, which at this time was flailing uncontrollably in the air.

"Hey! Hey!" Rayne yells over all the commotion. "Calm down!" he ignores her, too caught up in himself to listen to anybody. I move into the back room, knowing I was safe there while Rayne and the policeman took care of him. I may sound like a big coward hiding in the back room, but Rayne always told me if some criminal got out of hand, to hide in the back so I wouldn't get hurt. About ten minutes later, Rayne had _him _handcuffed and pushed up against the wall, chest touching it, to make sure he didn't randomly try to kick her or something.

"Now you listen to me," she says in a low dangerous voice. "you're in my place now, so you're going to bide by my rules, understand?" She pushed him closer to the wall, his eyes peering through his _snowy white hair_.

"I asked you if you understood." She said her voice so dangerous, it would make a _normal_ person run from here to China. He only smirked at her his _razor sharp teeth_ showing, as if it was some prized possession. He then did one of the stupidest things, he spat in her face, spat in _Rayne's face!_ Rayne was one of the toughest females I knew, and anyone who was dumb enough to cross her, knew that torture or even death was coming, and this stupid _handsome _boy just crossed her, all because of his cocky attitude.

"Fine, act that way, just don't come crying to me when your put on death row." She jerked him up and the policeman moved him into the next room, where all the prison cells were kept.

"Maka-Chan, you can come out now." she motioned me to come out and to sit at her desk. She sighed a heavy sigh, showing signs of stress and fatigue over the years, and although she was only thirty-three, she was one of the most beautiful, fearless, tired person I had ever met, and I respected her for that.

By this time it was seven-fifty and I had to get to school soon. "Umm.. Rayne?" she looks up from her paper and looks at the clock. "Oh, that's right school starts in ten minutes, doesn't it?" I nod to her and she smiles a warming smile. "Ok, well then Maka-Chan thanks for your hard work today, and I'll see you tomorrow morning, ok?" I bow to her and quickly rush out the door, grabbing my things in the process. There was just something odd though, I had this weird feeling in my gut ever since I saw _him_. I ignored the feeling and continued walking to school.

I rushed into Shibusen Academy, five minutes before the bell rang, luckily the Prison is only five minutes down the road, so I wouldn't have to rush and be late for the first time in my life.

I entered the building, eager to find my five best friends. I loved them with all my heart, because if I was ever in trouble, they would comfort me or tell me everything would be okay, or stick up for me, and I loved them for that, knowing someone like _me _had amazing friends like _that_. I go into first period, knowing if I didn't find them out here, I would find them in there. Its amazing how five of your best friends can all be in the same class together, isn't it? I move towards them, eager to tell them all that happened earlier at the prison.

"So what did he look like?" Liz, a tall beautiful girl, with luscious blonde hair that reached to her back, and a pretty face that anyone would kill to have, asked me. "Well, for starters he had really snowy white hair that kind of veered off to the side of his head, and crimson red eyes. Kind of odd right?" I told her. She looked at me before motioning me to tell her and the group more, so I did exactly that. "He has a cocky attitude, that's for sure," I tell her, and she and I laugh, before I continue my story. "But the most strangest part about him is his razor sharp like teeth." Liz's eyes widen for a second than return to normal. "It reminds me of some kind of monster, waiting to attack his prey, but in another way, years of sadness and anger all bent into one." I put my head down for a second, recalling the last time I saw him, and seeing his eyes, his crimson eyes, under all the cockiness, and 'coolness' that he was sad, lonely, yearning for someone to love him, and although I only got a glimpse of his eyes, I could tell from right there. I don't know how I do it, I just can it's always been a specialty of mine.

I quickly snap out of my thoughts, when Liz says "What's his name?" I look into her deep blue eyes and try to remember his name, although it wasn't too hard since before I left Rayne had told me his name was 'Soul' 'Soul Eater Evans' to be exact.

"His name is Soul," I tell her. "Soul Eater Evans." After I say his full name, she gasps as if she saw some kind of ghost. "What's wrong?" I ask her, "Why are you gasping?" she looks at me dumbfounded as if I didn't know a single thing on this world. "You mean _the Soul Eater Evans_?" I shrug and nod at her confusingly before I ask, "Why, who is he?"


	3. Chapter 3

~Pianist~

"Why, Who is he?" I wait patiently, as Liz gapes and looks at me like I was the stupidest person on Earth, which in reality I wasn't. "You don't know who _Soul Eater Evans_ is?" I shake my head 'no' annoyed that she's still asking these questions even though I made it clear, that I have no idea who '_The Soul Eater Evans _is.' "He was only the most amazingly, handsome, youngest, piano player in his family." I look at Liz interested in her story of this _'Soul Eater Evans' _than the one I saw back at the prison. '_He was a Piano Player?' _I thought._ 'Then why on Earth is he in a prison cell right now, and not at his house practicing the piano?' _Liz continued her story. "He was only eight years old, when piano critiques named him one of the best in the world!" My mouth drops open, _'Eight?' _I thought. '_He was that good at eight? There's no way that's possible.'_ "He would play at his parent's parties they held at their _mansion_, and he would "wow" the crowd like there was no tomorrow." Liz's cheerful face, soon became sad, "but it was rumored that someone killed his whole entire family, the night after the party, forcing him to watch every bit of it, from his father and mother's slaughter, to watching as his helpless older brother, stood over him protecting him from the evil lurking inside the mansion, and as he too fell dead into the night."

I can feel my eyes start to water at this story. _'There's no way that's true, right?' I mean Liz did say 'Rumored.'_ I then felt something inside my heart burst. _'His eyes!' _I thought, _'His eyes were filled with sadness, sorrow, yearning for someone to love him,' _and before I knew it, I burst into tears right there, in front of everybody, Liz and the group, the entire classroom. I didn't care though, Soul had everything taken away from him, by some kind of _'Witch'_ in disguise who likes to see people suffer. " Maka, what's wrong?" Tsubaki knelt down beside me, a concerned look on her face. "Liz, I think the story was too much for her." Tsubaki quickly glanced at Liz, with a saddened smile on her face. Liz mouthed an 'I'm Sorry' and knelt down next to me, rubbing my shoulder to ease the pain inside my heart. "It's okay, Maka." She said "Don't cry." How could I not cry? That was the saddest story anyone has ever told me, and you expect me not to cry? I ignore the thoughts in my head, and reach for a tissue Tsubaki was handing out to me, to wipe my tears and nose off with.

"I'm sorry," I tell them. They pat my shoulder a little more, before returning to their desk's. I feel like the world's biggest baby. I cried in front of the whole class (not that I cared) and now every time I see _'him'_ I'll probably feel like crying even more, but what confuses me the most, is why he's in prison even though he used to be filthy rich, and have everything. Wouldn't he have just moved on with his life, instead of committing whatever crime he committed? I then decided I was going to go back to the prison tomorrow and ask if I could speak with him. Maybe Rayne would let me, since he was closer to my age, and surrounded by big metal bars, so he wouldn't try to hurt me, and if he did try to hurt me I would give him one of my famous 'Maka Chops' in the process.

Eventually first period ended, and I went through the whole day thinking about _him_ and how much of a terrible life he's had, but also wondering what he did that was so bad. I mean it's not like I watched TV a whole lot, so I never randomly turned on the news or something to get an update on the latest story. Besides I liked books way better. As soon as the day was over, I quickly headed home, to do some research about _Soul Eater Evans_ on the internet. Even though I didn't watch much TV I had a laptop that my papa bought me, just in case I ever needed it, and since the library was closed on Monday's I had no choice but to research on there. I pulled up 'Death City Search' and typed in _'Soul Eater Evans_. I clicked on the first result, and it pulled up a semi long autobiography about him. I began reading it:

_Soul Eater Evans was a talented Pianist of the Evans Family. At age eight, piano critiques named him one of the best in the world. Many famous pianist were angered and jealous of a eight year old, being named one of the best in the world, so they eventually stopped producing music, just to see if the world noticed or not._

_Evans had everything. A nice mansion, a loving family, anything you could ever wish for. He wasn't a spoiled brat, like most rich kids, but supported a cocky attitude toward people who thought they were better than him. Because in reality, they were not. _

_On the night of January 20__th__, 2003 a terrible accident happened, which led into the murder of his mother, father and older brother. No one knows who the killer was, or why they even wanted to kill them. Maybe for fame? Fortune? Just because they wanted too? Ever since that accident Evans has been antisocial. He stopped his music all together, and rarely came out of his home, only going out to fetch the mail or go to the local market. Since then, everyone eventually forgot about him, and rarely ever talked about him. It was said that he moved out of Nevada, and hasn't been back ever since. To this day nobody knows where that once amazingly talented pianist is now._

'_In jail.'_ I thought as I closed the lid, and stared at the wall. _'That still doesn't answer my question'_ I laid back on my bed, and crossed my arms behind my head._ 'I already knew all that, I'm still wondering why he's in jail, and what exactly he did to get there in the first place. _I decided that I would just have to ask him tomorrow, once I got to the prison. Wasting time on it now would just be pointless. And with that, I drifted off to sleep dreaming about _him _for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

~Visitor~

The next morning, I quickly get out of bed, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, and all of that good stuff. I was so eager to go to the prison to talk toSoul. Today, I was out the door by six just so I could have a little more time to spend with him. The problem was though, I didn't know if I was able to spend time with him or not, depending on what Rayne says, then again she might let me since I've been a good worker all these days. Instead of taking the bus, I decided to run to the prison, knowing it would be longer on the bus to get there, with all the stops and stuff. Plus I hadn't ran in a while, so I was excited for that too.

I arrive at the prison twenty minutes earlier than usual. I walked up to Rayne's desk to check in, when she gave me a weird stare.

"Oh, hey Maka-Chan, you're here earlier than usual aren't you?" she gives me a questionable look.

"If you mind my asking, why are you here so early?" I breathed a heavy sigh as I started my story.

"Well," I began. This was going to be harder than it looked.

"I came here early to meet someone." she stares at me even more before asking "well than sweetie, who is it?"

'_Truth time' _I thought. I let out a long breath before adding.

"It's Soul Eater Evans."

Rayne stares at me for a little while longer, twirling her pen in her hands. I stare back standing nervously when she says,

"Maka-Chan, why do you want to see _him_?" I cringed when she said _'him' _saying it in such a way, it sounded like she accused him of being some kind of_** Demon **_or _**Monster.**_She looked at me before sighing.

"Okay, fine." she got up, grabbed the keys to the room where all the cells were kept, and added.

"Since you've worked hard these last four months."

I bow my head in respect and go through the door knowing I would be safe, knowing there was basically policeman everywhere. I walked down the long isle hearing people's comments as I made my way to Soul's cell.

"Hey cutie," a man with shaggy long brown hair, and a mustache that reached about to the bottom of his neck said. I walked faster to Soul's cell. I didn't need these perverts talking to me.

"Calm down, young lady. There's no need to be in a rush." Another one cooed. "We just think you're cute that's all."

I ignored them and made my way closer to his cell. After what seemed like an eternity of walking (which in reality was only two minutes) I reached his cell. He was lying up against the wall, head down, and hair covering his eyes. He looked so beat, torn apart by himself, with years of that sadness stinging at his heart.

"Um.." I began. He looked up, his hair no longer in his face and to my surprise he was smiling a crooked smile, instead of wearing a face that would automatically tell someone he has had terrible things happen in his life, or he was just a loner.

He looks up annoyed with me being there. I start to feel nervous. _'Maybe this was a bad idea.'_ I thought, but I let the idea slip, knowing I had to do it now or later and since I was already here, I had no choice but to do it now.

"What?" There was annoyance in his voice, telling me to go away and not mess with him.

"You here to give me more lectures? Cause if you are I've heard enough already." I build up my courage and begin talking.

"No," I say. "That's not why I'm here." he looks at me with a cold stare. "Then why the _hell _are you here?"

'_Gosh'_ I thought._ 'Rude much?'_

"I'm here, because I want to talk to you." He doesn't blink, doesn't move, just looks at me like I'm some kind of dumb blonde who has no idea where she's supposed to be right now.

"You want to talk to me? Nice try I'm not falling for that trick again."

_Again? _I thought. _This is the first time I've ever spoken with him. _

"What trick?" I ask. "You think I'm _tricking_ you?"

"Well no, I just randomly said it out of nowhere just to confuse you." I was getting annoyed with this boy's sarcastic tone.

"How do you think I'm tricking you! You don't even know me!" I'm starting to yell at this point, not realizing until a few guards come in to see what the commotion was about.

I place my hand up, telling them that nothing was happening only a _friendly _conversation was going on. They nod and back out of the room.

"Better watch out there Blondie, before you cause the whole town to come in here." I grunted annoyed with this boy's charming good looks, but sarcastic attitude. I breathe in and out before continuing.

"Anyways." I began, hoping this time the rude boy would actually listen, instead of making stupid comments.

"I asked you once before, why do you think I'm tricking you?" I wait patiently for his answer, as he puts his head down and says, "Just leave, you've been an annoyance to me and I'm tired." He gets up and walks to his bed, before turning on his back, and leaving me there to hang.

"Okay," I mutter. My voice was shaky and uneven. As I begin to walk out of the room I add, "I won't bother you again." I start to run, hearing a demonic laugh behind me.

"_Oh Soul, you evil boy." _The demon in his head said, his chilling voice sending chills up his spine.

"_That was so rude of you, leaving a girl who actually wanted to talk to you hanging. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend, you'd treat them like crap the whole time they were with you."_

"Shut up," Soul laid on his back. "You're the one who caused all of this anyway." The little red demon laughed and began talking once again.

"_No matter how much you try, you can't get rid of me, and eventually you'll try so hard causing you to kill yourself."_ Soul just sighed.

"It's not like it'll matter anyway, I'm already dead to everyone anyway. I'm pretty sure the world would be happy if I was gone." He just shrugged. "Just breathing is enough pain for me already, it's not like I care if I die tomorrow. I just want to be over with my life already."

Demon laughed and said _"That's my boy. You shouldn't care about anyone and no one should care about you." _Soul went to sleep that night silently crying to himself as he dreamt about that horrible night. The one that haunts him nonstop for eight years. What Soul wanted more than anything was to see his parents and brother again, and knowing he was never in his life going to see them again, even after eight years made him yearn for love even more. Even if it meant putting on a fake smile in front of everyone.

I stormed into Rayne's office telling her everything about that Stupid, Rude, Dumb, Sarcastic, _Ugly, _Boy. I mean I should've never tried talking to his butt in the first place! I just knew it was a waste of my time. Here I was all star struck about him and trying to comfort his lonely Soul, but no! he just had to be rude about it. He was probably laughing at me right now, saying how stupid of a girl I am, and have no sex appeal at all! Men I hated them all! Especially my cheating papa! Never cares about a girl's feelings, just likes them for their "Stuff!"

Before I know it, it is seven-fifty and I had to make it to school once again. I quickly bowed to Rayne again, as I hurried out the door wanting to forget all that happened today.

'_He was a waste of my time!'_ I think as I arrive to the tall symmetrical building._ 'What was I even thinking? He's a criminal after all right? I shouldn't waste my time on filthy criminals anyway. Just because something terrible happened to his family doesn't mean I can just waltz in and act like I know everything about him. He probably thinks I'm some kind of stalker, just waiting to here him play the piano! I'm not bothering with the likes of him anymore! Stupid Jerk!_

I went inside the building, fed up with myself for wasting fifteen minutes of my life on _him. _

"So, Maka?" Liz stands behind my desk as we wait for Marie-Sensei to enter the class. "How was it?" I can tell her curiosity is killing her insides by the way she says it.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I mumble. Liz just stands there awkwardly before continuing.

"Why not? You know you can tell us anything." I set my head down, in annoyance. I mean I loved Liz to death, but sometimes she was just so nosy. "I'll tell you all after school, ok?" I mumble so low that only the five could here.

They nod their head in disappointment, as they make their way back to their seats. The last thing I saw was Marie-Sensei walk into the class, and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

~Strange Occurrence~

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

I can't here anything, see anything, feel anything. It's all blackness. Darkness escaping to every corner of my body.

'_What happened… Did I blackout?"_

The thoughts are spinning in my head, like an out of control Ferris Wheel. I open then close my eyes to see if I was still 'blind' to this blackness. I open my eyes, and then finally I see something. It's a soul. A crooked toothed grinning Soul, with an amount of drool hanging out of the mouth. It was surprisingly blue too.

'_A Soul? Why do I see a soul? Could it be a side effect of whatever is happening to me right now?' What could this mean?_ I try to reach for it inside my mind, curious to see why exactly a blue grinning soul was in my mind.

'_Could that be.. Soul's soul?' _Why would I be seeing _his_ Soul if he wasn't in the room right now? Or anywhere in sight for that matter? Maybe there's a connection somehow between this soul and my soul. Before I know it, it vanishes. I can start feeling my five senses recovering.

* * *

"Maka-Chan!" I slowly open my eyes. Tsubaki is standing over me, a concerned and worried look stretching all across her face. I slowly began to sit up, curious to see where I'm at.

"I told you the great me would make Maka recover!" Black*Star gave everyone a 'thumbs up'. Tsubaki sighed. I don't see how that girl puts up with Black*Star.

"Black*Star, you didn't save her, she recovered on her own." Tsubaki giggled and turned to face me. "Maka-Chan, are you okay?" I nod to her, and then I smile. She smiles back, and moves over to the tan colored chair. I'm so thankful for a friend like her. Always caring, protecting, worrying about me, never once turning her back when I'm in danger. I'm still smiling when Liz says, "So, you gonna tell us about Soul or not?"

In my blackness I totally forgot all about the whole _'Soul's an evil jerk_' thing, and now I was wishing I was still passed out, then I wouldn't have to think about that jerk anymore.

"Oh yeah," I exhale and start the story. I told them how big of a jerk Soul was, and how he didn't even hear me out, explaining that he acts like he's better than everyone else, and ending with the demonic laughter in the end.

"Wow, what a jerk." Liz crosses her arms over her chest and shifts her position.

"Of course he's going to be a jerk, he's a freakin criminal." Kid points out. "And I bet he's not even symmetrical either."

We laugh at Kid, who in turn questions why we are laughing.

"But something's not right." Everyone looks up at me, waiting for me to explain what I mean.

"What's not right, Maka-Chan?" Tsubaki stands up and walks over to me. "Is something wrong? Are you hurting anywhere? Please tell me so I can get Nygus-Sensei." I shake my head. "No, it's nothing like that." She stops walking and breaths out a 'Thank Goodness'. That's Tsubaki for you, always caring.

"Then what do you mean, Maka?" Black*Star surprisingly sits down on the floor, legs crossed as if he was some kindergartener ready for story time.

"The first time I saw Soul, I had this weird feeling in my gut for the rest of the day, and I think I saw his soul today, while I was blacked out. I've never been able to see souls inside my mind before. What do you think that could mean?" Everyone shrugs. "Maybe you like him!" Patti began laughing in the corner. "They always say weird things happen to you when you like someone." I felt myself blush. There's no way I liked someone like him. It was blasphemous, ridiculous to even mention. "Don't be ridiculous, Patti, I don't like him!" I mean I've only met the guy once, not including the time he decided to '_show off'_ in front of everyone. "If you don't like him, then why is your face turning red?" I quickly cover my face with my hands. "Y-you guys are crazy! He's a criminal! He could kill me whenever he wanted too, why on Earth would I have a crush on a criminal? It makes no sense!" They all start laughing at me. My face becomes hot, and I feel like I'm going to pass out again.

"Chillax, Maka, we're just messing with you." Liz smiled and went over to Patti, who at the moment was messing with something on the shelf.

"No! Patti stop it! You're making in asymmetrical!" Kid stormed out of his chair and rushed over to Patti, lecturing her about symmetry, saying it was the most beautiful thing in the world, or something. Tsubaki came over to the side of the bed and sat down. "Don't let them get to you, okay?" she patted my shoulder and told me I could like whoever I wanted, and didn't have to tell any of us if I didn't want too. Which automatically made me start blushing again. We ended up staying in the nurse's office the rest of the day, with the exception that we keep our voices low and don't disturb any of the other patience waiting in the next rooms. Kid had to convince his father though, but it wasn't that hard, considering he pretty much begged him to let us stay. So without much choice Shinigami-Sama said 'yes.'

* * *

I headed home that day, recalling everything that happened at school today, making sure to take the shorter way than the longer one I was used too. I turn the corner of _Death Boulevard _when something hard smacks into me, and I fall onto the ground, bruising my collarbone.

"Ouch," I rub my collarbone, and start to stand. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into-" I open my eyes and stare straight ahead. I couldn't believe what I saw. A tall white haired man, with crimson eyes, a black leather jacket, with an orange undershirt, and grayish colored pants all topped with a black headband sitting on top of his head. What was Soul Eater Evans doing out here? Shouldn't he be in prison?

"S-Soul?" I began to speak, my voice shaking with every syllable. "W-what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be in pri-" he looked both ways before he told me to 'Shut up' by putting a finger over his lips. "Look, I don't know you that well but can you please shut up and not talk about that here, right in the middle of everybody." I look around the street and notice there is a large amount of people walking past us, probably zoning in on our conversation.

"You expect me to keep this a secret? Are you out of your mind?" I start waving my hand in his face, showing him how mad I was. "If you haven't noticed before, I kind of work in that prison, and if I don't report this, I can get fired or even worse!" He grabs me by the arm, and starts running to a back alleyway, where there weren't as much people.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I start grabbing at his arm, trying to remove his grip, but his grip on me was too tight to pull off.

So I did the only thing I could with my free hand.

"MAKA-CHOP!" He suddenly fell onto the ground, hearing a loud _'thud'_ as his head hit the concrete. "What the hell was that?" He sat up, rubbing his head. "You got some kind of bolder in there or something?" I cross my hands over my chest, and stick my tongue out. "Well maybe if you had listened in the first place, I wouldn't have had to do that, now would I?" He shrugged and got up.

"Now first off, I'm not helping you, or keeping this a secret. You're a _**criminal.**_ I don't help sick people like you." he cringed at the word _'criminal.'_ I was too caught up in my blabbering to even notice. "People like you are _**monsters, demons**_. It would be better off if all you _**criminals**_ just _**died!**_" I looked up at his face. His head was down, and his fists were curled into balls.

"You're right." He said. "I'm nothing but a criminal. I'm filthy, dirty, and I don't belong in this world. No matter how many times I try, I won't die! Someone always comes along and stops me just before I accomplish the goal. I don't deserve to live, Hell I don't deserve anything. Just living and breathing is bad enough already." He looks up, and I can see all the pain and sadness in his eyes. I feel like crying. I become all shaky, and those tears start to form at the bottom of my eyelids.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean all that, I just…" I feel like a criminal myself. Knowing all these years he's been suffering by himself in silence, having no one to take care of him. I broke him. What if he did wasn't that bad? I mean I still didn't know what he did to make him go to jail anyway. I'm just accusing him of some serious crime, and acting like I'm all high and mighty.

"It's fine." he says. By this time he's leaning up against the brick wall, one foot on the ground and the other leaning against the wall. His head is lowered and his hands rest in his pockets.

"Anyway Blondie, what's your name?" he looks up and smiles that crooked smile once more.

"It's Maka, Maka Albarn."

* * *

**A/N: Oh Ho Ho, bet you weren't expecting that now were you? And now Soul and Maka's adventures take off. Excited? So am I. Well hope you enjoyed this chappie. There's a lot of emotion in it. ;( Poor Soul-Kun! Anyway hope you enjoyed! Please R&R :D**


	6. Chapter 6

~Decision~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

I'm still not sure about this. He's a criminal, and if Rayne finds out I've been secretly talking with him behind her back. I could get fired, or worse! He doesn't stay long. Once I tell him my name, he's running around the city looking for a place to hide.

'_Does he not realize he's just making it worse?'_

I always wondered why criminals always tried to escape from jail. I mean didn't they know that they would be caught in the long run, and get into more trouble than they already were in? He said he has some _special _person to meet before he died, or was put on death role. The weirdest thing was though, why was he telling someone who worked at the prison all this? They could easily report it back to the head chief, and he would get caught in an instant.

I finally arrived at the apartment, open the teal colored door, and throw all my belonging on the couch.

'_Why would he tell someone he just met, all of his secrets?'_ I walked over to the sink and poured myself a glass of water, sipping occasionally as more random thoughts popped into my head.

'_Did he trust me to keep his secret?'_ although I said I wouldn't keep it. I then thought back to this morning. He said something about me tricking him _again_. What could he have meant by that?

'_Did I know him in the past?'_

'_Did we ever meet anywhere?'_

Nothing seemed to come to mind, so I rinsed the clear glass cup out and put it in the dishwasher.

'_Am I missing something?'_ I rub my temples, trying to clear my thoughts, when the phone rings.

I went over and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked curious to see who was on the other line.

"Maka Sweetie, it's your father!" just what I needed added to my 'things to annoy me' list this week.

"What do you want papa?" I sighed. I had no reason to talk with him right now. I was already frustrated enough.

"I'm just calling to tell you I'll be a little late tonight." My hand begins to clench the phone, and I slam it down.

'_Why do you always pretend that you love me?'_

All he was ever good at is learning how to pick up women. He cheated on Mama with a woman, and that's what made her leave.

'_Why does he call me and tell me he's going to run late? He doesn't even live with me. So why would I care?'_

It still did bother me though, knowing that every time he called me, he was probably off with some woman doing whatever.

I walked into my room, to finish my homework I missed at school. Since I was in the infirmary all day, I wasn't able to finish it before class ended. Oh well, it would keep my mind of things anyway, _him_ in particular.

I had just completed my homework when I heard a knock at the door. Curious to see who was visiting me at this hour, I opened only to find out it was _him_. The person I was trying not to think about this whole time.

* * *

"Um.. Hi," I give him a weird, and in return just stands there, waiting.

"Uhh.. How on Earth did you find out where I live?" he just shrugs.

"Saw you walking in from across the street, and just assumed." My mouth drops a little.

'_Was this guy crazy? I mean yeah he was, but could he get even crazier? He didn't expect me to let him in, did he?'_

"Okay then, what are you doing here?" I walk outside, closing the door behind me.

"Listen, I need a place to stay." He scratched his head, then put his hands back in his pockets. His red eyes watching me lazily.

He was joking right? I've only know the guy for two days, and he expects me to just let him walk right into my apartment and let him stay there? Yeah, this guy had serious problems.

"Are you serious?" I ask him, my eyes wide in shock.

There's no way I was going to keep a criminal inside my apartment with the police after him. I could get into serious trouble! Maka Albarn is not one to get into trouble!

"I'm completely serious." he tells me, taking one hand out of his pocket, and placing it on the wall.

"Look, I don't really know you that well, plus you're a bad person. I really shouldn't be hanging out with you." he sighs. He lowers his head to look at the ground. From here, it looked like he was panting after running for a long time. Although I knew that wasn't the occasion.

I never realized this whole time, that he could be tricking me to let him into my apartment and do something to me. I stiffen.

What if in his other pocket, he had a gun or something? I'm the only person who knows where he ran off too, so what if he went by the gun store to use it against me as if I didn't do what he asked?

'_Calm down Maka!' _I tell myself.

'_You're just paranoid!'_ I let out my breath, not realizing I was holding it.

"Something wrong? You look faint." I look up, totally forgetting he was standing there the whole time. This guy's so silent, I always forget when he's around.

"It's nothing." I tell him, hoping he believes me. I was one of the world's worst liars. He mumbles out an 'okay,' and I exhale.

"Anyway I understand you don't want me here, but can I please just stay for one night. Please?" he puts on a puppy dog face, that I never thought someone like him would put on.

I sigh. The only way he would leave me alone, was if I let him stay for a night. This guy was totally strange. After thinking it over a few times I finally gave in. I mean if he was that bad, he would of tried to kill me already.

"Alright, fine." I tell him. His head perks up, and his eyes are no longer drooping lazily.

"On one condition." he gives me a weird stare.

'_What was up with everyone giving me weird looks lately?'_

"Okay then, what is it?" he awaits my answer as I think of something to come up with.

"You have to promise to go back to the prison tomorrow, and tell Rayne you're sorry for escaping. Oh, and promise to stay in your cell until they deal with you later." His mouth drops open, revealing his jagged teeth.

"You want me to what?" Why was this boy so stubborn?

"You heard me." I tell him, confident that this would work.

"Hell no! There's no way I'm going back there!" He starts crossing his arms into X's.

"Then I guess you can't stay." I tell him. I begin to leave, when he grabs my arm.

'_Here we go again.'_ I thought.

"I'd advise you let go of me this instant, before I hit you again." He quickly lets go of me, throwing his hand up over his head in defense. I was shocked to see someone like him, get all scared over my "Maka Chops." I never knew they hurt that much, then again I didn't really care.

"Okay, fine, I'll go." I smile at him.

'_Knew it would work_' I tell myself. This guy was so desperate he would do anything.

* * *

I walk through the door, Soul following close behind. Once we are in, I close the door behind me, and point to his room.

"This is your room." he looks to where my finger is pointing and nods. I move my finger to the next room. "And this is my room. Try anything funny and you'll wake up tomorrow finding yourself not breathing."

Soul quickly nods. I clap my hands together, and start walking toward the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen." he nods and I turn around. "And as you probably already know, that's the living room."

He nods once more. I'm about to go into the living room, when he says.

"You live alone?" I turn back around to face him. He's leaning on the counter, one hand cupping his face. His crimson eyes peering at me through his hair.

"Yeah," I reply. "It's a long story though. You'd probably not be interested in it." He stands up, and goes to sit down on the couch, propping his legs on the coffee table.

'_This guy has no manner at all, does he?'_

"You never know, I might be."


	7. Chapter 7

~Past~

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

"_Liar!" I watched as my mom yelled at my father. I was leaned up against the wall, right before you enter my parent's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, so I could only make out what they were saying._

"_Honey, calm down." I heard Father say, as he desperately tried to touch my mother's shoulder to try and calm her down._

"_Don't tell me to calm down, you cheating scumbag!" I peeked around the corner and saw my father, he backed away, eyes wide. I had never heard my mother and father fight like this. They were usually so calm and quiet (at least my mother was.)_

"_Do you even care about me anymore?" I heard my mother whisper as she slowly slid to the ground, hands covering her face. _

"_Were you just kidding when you said you loved me?" My father slowly walked over to my mother, putting both hands on her shoulder._

"_H-honey, I would never cheat on you." he said softly. This set my mother off. _

"_Liar!" She screamed. She brought her hand up, and smacked my father away from her. My eyes went wide. My mother has never ever hit anyone in her life (or so she's told me.) My father brought his hand to his face, eyes wide, covering the part she hit him at._

"_Did I mean nothing to you all these years?" No answer. _

"_Did I?" This time she looked up, tears staining her gorgeous face. _

"_What happened to all those years together? Did I bore you? Did you fake it the whole time? Was I not good enough?" __I felt myself starting to cry. _

_What was happening?_

_Why was our family falling apart?_

_She gently got up, and moved to sit on the bed. I could see my father as he watched her every move._

"_I-I saw you earlier while I was leaving work." She started. "It was dark and I couldn't make out who the other shape was, that was with you. I put it off as simply one of your friends you were hanging out with. Out of curiosity I followed you. You didn't notice because you were too busy flirting with that girl. I recognized her immediately, because she works as a secretary at my job. Her name, Aya Nakamura, you know her don't you?"_

"_I then saw you lean down, and kiss her like some gentleman, but we all know that's not true." she wiped her eyes, with her right hand, and then set it back in her lap. _

"_I don't blame Aya-San, because she knew I had a husband, but didn't know his name." _

"_You didn't even tell her your last name, did you Spirit?" My father just sat there, his head hanging down. His blood colored hair hung in his face, slightly covering his eyes. _

"_How selfish!" She spat. "What do you think Maka would say, when she found out you were cheating?" I perked up at my name. "How would you explain to her why you always come home late, and are never there to tuck her in at night? Did you know she always asks where you are? I guess not, since you're never here. I didn't realize how stupid I was when I noticed you coming home late every night. I just kept say 'oh, he doesn't get off work until late, I shouldn't worry about anything. I know he won't cheat on me! Our love is unbearable!" She started to cry._

"_Why was I in denial? Why was I always pretending that everything was okay? Always smiling, and acting like I knew about nothing, when deep down I was beginning to doubt us. I didn't want to believe it was true, I just couldn't. I kept seeing little Maka's smile in my head, and couldn't bare that you were really cheating. I wanted Maka to know that she had a father that loved her, and would do everything he could to protect her. She wanted a father she could trust. She wanted a father who would say 'Yes I love your mother.' when she would ask if you loved me." _

_She looked up at my father, who was still looking at the ground, an expression that told her he was guilty for everything she had just said._

"_Why would you turn your back on little Maka?" My father said nothing as my mom got off of the bed and began leaving the room._

"_You're pathetic!" she whispered. My father looked up, the moment her long sandy blonde hair, escaped the doorway._

* * *

"And since then, I refused to ever live with my papa." Soul was sitting up, his hands rested in his lap, and his deep crimson eyes were staring into mine, with a look of pity in them.

"That must have been tough." he said, as his eyelids lowered. He was giving me a sad look. Why though? What happened to him was way worse than what happened to me. Why was he giving me pity?

"Yeah.." I whispered. I took out my phone, and looked at the clock. It was five-forty three. Time sure went fast when you told someone about your past.

Soul began to get up from the couch. He took a step, before swaying to the other side.

"Hey, are you okay, you look kind of dizzy?" he stood straight and began walking again. I could see he was sweating a lot, and his face was more pale than it already was.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" His feet slid out from under him, and he collapsed, hitting his head on the coffee table.

"Soul!" I screamed. I rushed over to him, pushing the coffee table to the other side. I began shaking his shoulders, hoping he would make some kind of response.

"H-hey, are you okay?" I could see some blood dripping from where he hit his head. A few minutes later he began moving again.

"What happened?" he began to sit up. He touched his hand to the place where he hit his head.

"Ouch, damn that hurts." he wiped the blood onto his pants, and looked up at me.

"Oh, hey Maka."

I stare at him, a light blush forming on my face. He didn't seem to notice, because he then got up to wash the blood off of his hands.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask. I could see his head shake up and down.

"I'm fine, I just got a slight dizziness and passed out. No big deal." he turned the faucet off, and dried his hands on the nearest hand towel. He came back over into the living room, and knelt down beside me. "Come on, I'm hungry please make me something to eat?" I laugh and get up.

"Fine, but you still have to promise to see Rayne tomorrow, okay?" he stands up and puts his pinky out.

"I pinky promise." I stick out my pinky, and our pinkies join. He laughs and I join in with him. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The next day, I get out of bed, and prepare for the day ahead. Today is the day Soul goes back to the prison and apologizes to Rayne. I felt kind of sad that he has to go back, but I have no say in it. He's a criminal after all remember?

I go into the spare room, only to see Soul's not there. "Soul?" I look everywhere in the room. "Hey Soul, where are you?" My eyes become wide, and I begin stepping out of the room.

'_He didn't leave in the middle of the night, did he?'_ he did pinky promise me that he was going to see Rayne today. I run out of his room, and into the living room. He wasn't there either.

"Hey, Soul where are you?" I yell. I hear no respond. "Soul, you promised you would see Rayne today!" I yelled again. I knew he wasn't in the apartment, so I quickly got my slippers on and headed outside. "Soul!" I quickly rush down the stairs and turn the corner. The minute I ran around the corner I bumped into a hard object. I (once again) fell down and bruised my collarbone. "Hey Maka, you okay?" I saw a hand reach out in front of me. I looked up and Soul was standing there (again).

"Yeah, thanks. Man we really gotta stop bumping into each other like that." I take Soul's hand as he lifts me up from the ground. "Or maybe you should start watching where you're going." I push the comment he made aside. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you since I woke up. I thought you broke our promise and left."

He stuffs his hands into his pocket and sighs.

"I was just taking a little walk, didn't you read the note I left for you on the counter?" I shake my head. "Jeez, Maka you really need to pay attention to things." he shifts his position and begins talking again. "Anyways, it wouldn't be cool to break a pinky promise, now would it?" he showed his crooked grin. Yup there was officially something strange about this guy.

"Go get dressed, I'll wait for you out here, okay?" I nod to him and run back to the apartment.

"Jeez that girl." he sighs and leans on the wall. "She'll hate me, once she's find out what I've done."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school work this week, and I finished one of my favorite anime's called Kekkaishi. Plus I saw an autopsy this week and had to write a report on it. Anyways I hope I'm not making any of the characters OOC, I'm trying to write them the best I can. Lol. **

**To my reviewers, thank you so much for reviewing! It meant the world to me when I checked my email and it said I got a review from ya'll. It makes me really happy knowing that you take time out of your day to read and review my story. I'm so grateful! So thank you all very much! **

**-Miki **

**P.S. I hoped you liked the chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

~Why do you do this?~

* * *

**Disclaimer: One day I was on the internet and saw a link to the deed of Soul Eater. I clicked it feeling really happy and joyful. Turns out it was a trick on Soul Eater Fans to actually see if they would click it or not. So sadly I don't own Soul Eater! *Cries***

* * *

"Okay Soul, I'm ready!" I run to where Soul is waiting for me. He nods his head and steps away from the wall, to where I'm at.

"Ok, let's go."

Soul and I begin walking to the prison. I keep looking down at the ground, feeling some guilt for making him come back here. No matter what my conscience said, I couldn't trust it, because Soul was a criminal and criminal's belonged in Prison. A few minutes later, I heard Soul yawn. I looked up at him the second his sharp teeth were no longer in view.

"You seem tired." I told him. He scratched his head, and laughed. "Ha ha, yeah I didn't sleep well last night." he looked at me, and yawned again. Come to think of it, this guy always looked tired. The day he came to my door, he had bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in years. I just never really noticed until now.

I shook my head, ridding my thought. _Why am I worrying about him?_ the questions pondered in my head. I mean I didn't like the guy, so why was I feeling bad about him going back to the prison? I than remembered what he said when I first met him, that I tricked him. What did he mean by that? I started rubbing my temples. This was all so confusing! I decided that I was going to ask him about it.

"Hey, Soul?" he looks at me, no longer smiling. His eyes were drooping, and he was slouching, as if something was putting weight on his back.

"Hmm?" I took a deep breath. "Do you remember the other day, when I came by your cell and told you I wanted to talk with you?" he nodded his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Well, do you remember when you said that I was tricking you?" he nodded his head, remembering everything from that day.

"Yeah, what about it?" he walked passed a few people, so he wouldn't bump into them. The street was pretty crowded for it being six-thirty in the morning. I guess people hated staying in all day, like I did. "What did you mean by that?" he looks at me for a second, then sets his eyes on the ground.

"You don't remember, do you?" I stiffen. His voice was so low, so monotone, as if he was recalling a dark past.

"Remember what?" his eyes are still glued to the sidewalk. What was wrong with him? Did I say something bad? Did he used to _know _me? I was interrupted from my thoughts when Soul started speaking again.

"If you don't remember now, than it's best for me not to tell you." What did he mean by that? Why wouldn't he tell me?

"Why can't you tell me?" he is still looking at the ground. He only looks up for a second to see who had bumped him in the side.

"Sorry," he mumbled. The elderly woman just looked back at him with a disgusted look on her face. He paid no mind to her, as she started yelling things to him behind his back.

"No really, if you don't remember I shouldn't tell you. It'll only make things worse." Again why was this guy so stubborn? Why even bring up the 'you don't remember, do you?' if he doesn't even want to tell me. I started getting frustrated. I grabbed his arm, without even realizing it, causing us to stop in the middle of the sidewalk. "Why can't you tell me!" I was beginning to shout. A few people stopped what they were doing to look at us, but quickly returned back to what they were doing. They probably assumed it was a girlfriend and boyfriend fighting about something. I blushed at the thought, but it quickly vanished when I started yelling again.

"Why even bring up the 'you don't remember thing,' when you can't even tell me what it is that I don't remember! Why are you so stubborn! You never say what's on your mind, and you always look like you're about to cry or something!" why was I saying this? Why did I care? What exactly was happening? He removes his arm from my grasp, and continues walking. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" I stomp my foot on the ground. I'm acting like a little kid, who can't get what she wants. He completely ignores me, and keeps walking to the prison.

"_Is this about your family?" _he stops in his tracks. After I say it, I'm wishing I had never said it. '_What's wrong with you Maka? Why do you go and bring up his family?'_

"Don't ever talk about that subject." his voice is low and dangerous, and I start to get chills. What's with the sudden demonic atmosphere?

"O-okay, I'm sorry." _Really Maka, is this all you can say? _

"But why can't you tell me?" My voice coming out as nothing but a whisper. "Just drop it okay! Why do you want to know so badly! Didn't I tell you it would make things worse? Why the hell can't you just freaking listen and drop the damn subject?" I've never seen him this mad. Well in the two days I've known him anyway.

"Okay, I won't talk about it, I'm sorry I even brought up the subject." I lower my head, and stare at the sidewalk as we finally make it to the prison. '_This is it.'_ I tell myself. We walk into the prison. Soul and I are silent the whole time. When I finally make it to Rayne's desk, I tell Soul to wait in the front while I explain everything to her.

* * *

"Rayne?" I call out for her, but she is not there. "Hmm, strange." I whisper to myself. Rayne was usually always at her desk when I got here. Maybe she was in the bathroom or something. So I waited a few minutes, just incase Rayne came back. Still no return. So without thinking, I grabbed the key on the back wall that opens the door to were all the prison cells were kept. I walked over to the door, turned the key, and unlocked the door. I shrieked in pure terror. You wouldn't believe what I saw! There were dead bodies everywhere! Blood was stained on the walls, around the cells, and on the ground. I recognized one of the dead bodies as Rayne. Wait a minute! Rayne was dead? How could this of happened? I slowly walked into the room, shielding my nose from the horrible smell of dead corpses. I looked at all of the cells. I recognized the man who talked to me a few days ago, with the long beard, sprawled out on the floor, with dried blood surrounding his body.

"Soul!" I yell. My voice is shaky, and I fall to my knees. I inhale and exhale and try to think of positive things. I begin crying. Why was I crying? I don't know why. Maybe it was because of all the dead bodies that lay there motionless on the ground. I quickly run to the front, only to find Soul not there. Where could he have gone? Didn't I tell him to stay in the front? Did he lie to me the whole time? I quickly run out of the building. The wind blows on my face as I open the door, causing my pigtails to sway backwards. I look to the right, than to the left. Soul is nowhere in sight. My thought were exploding, and I could feel the adrenaline run through my body. I started running down the street, stopping occasionally to ask bystanders if they had seen a tall boy, with white hair and red eyes walk down the street. All of their replies were 'no' and I felt myself in more of a panic than I already was in. It then hit me. _'Did Soul murder them all back there?'_ I shook my head, feeling ridiculous for even thinking such a thing. Soul wouldn't do something like that, would he? I than felt something click inside my head, the thoughts were spinning faster and faster.

'_Prison escape, not wanting anyone to know, kept looking guilty, whenever I said those mean things to him, he agreed, wanted to hear my story about the divorce, asked me to make him food.'_ The thoughts in my head were hissing at me. I than finally realized it. He did murder them!

Soul knew I was going to pass out and see his soul. He knew I would be taking the back alleyway that day. He knew I was going to yell all those things out loud in the middle of the sidewalk, so he moved me somewhere else! He knew I was going to let him stay in my house, tell him my story, and make him food! He knew I was going to make him go back to Rayne, but how did he know all of that? Was he some kind of psychic? No that's impossible, people can't be psychic. He also knew I would discover all the dead bodies, so he fled before I could tell him!

How, how could he have know all this? He has never met me in his life, except for a day and a half ago! Why wouldn't he tell me about what happened in the past, when I asked him why he thought I was tricking him? How am I linked to him? Can someone please explain to me what I'm missing?

"Damn it! What the hell am I missing?" I scream out loud. A few people turn their heads to look at me, but turn around and continue walking. My body was aching, I was tired even though it was seven in the morning. I decided not to go to school that day. I had to figure this all out. I quickly ran to my apartment, and called Kid. I waited for about a minute and a half before he finally picked up his cell phone.

* * *

"Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

"Kid! I have some very important news! Everyone in the Death City prison has been murdered! I think I might know the person who did it! What do I do?" If I was standing by Kid, I could probably assume his eyes were widening.

"U-um okay, Maka, stay calm, I'll report this to my father immediately, but in the meantime stay away from the prison, unless me or the other call you, okay?" I whisper an okay to him and hang up the phone.

My whole body is shaking, and I can hear myself whimpering, and before I know it I collapse onto the ground and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, Scary! What do you think is going to happen now? You don't know? Well neither do I! Just kidding of course I know what's going to happen! Oh and I think I will be updating every Friday-Saturday- or Sunday, until school gets out for summer, because during the week I only have time to work on stupid homework and study for exams. (boring right?) Anyway the only reason I was able to update today was because I didn't have to go to school because I had to get braces! Damn these things hurt! Anyway back to the point, I warn you if you think this story will have a happy ending you may be right, or you may be wrong, I haven't decided yet! *Evil laughter*…. Anyways what do you guys think of the story? Is it good, bad, dragging on?**

**P.S. sorry that all the other characters haven't been mentioned a lot! I promise more of them in later chapters! Anyways a word now to my reviewers!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing! I would give all of you a cookie, but that's kind of impossible over the internet! So I will just give my biggest thanks to all of you that reviewed, subscribed, and added as their favorites! That means a lot to me, and I hope I can keep satisfying you with the chapter I make! Arigatou! ^0^**

**Well I think I rambled a bit too much, so I'll just leave it at that! Bye for now! See you in future chapters!**

* * *

**Black Star: HEY HOW COME THE GREAT ME HAS ONLY BEEN IN ONE CHAPTER?**

**Me: Because, not everything has to be focused on you!**

**Black Star: YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU SAID THAT!**

**Me: Oh yeah, try me then, Oh great one!**

***Black star gets hit in the head by Tsubaki***

**Tsubaki: Stop acting stupid Black Star, she is the author and she decides what happens.**

**Me: Ya darn right I do!**


	9. Chapter 9

~A Girl and a Boy~

* * *

**Disclaimer: One day I saw a cat walking along the street with a note attached to its collar. I walked over to the cat, and took the note out. I opened it, and it said. "Congratulations, you are now the owner of Soul Eater, please turn over for more details." I turned the note over and it read "You fell for it Sucker!" So no, I don't own Soul Eater, and neither does the cat.**

* * *

_I shield my eyes, as I walked outside. It was the middle of June and the sun shown bright as I made my way out. I hopped onto the sidewalk looking for someone to play with. I was new to this strange new city, and had barely made any friends yet. The neighborhood I lived in was so beautiful! There was this little fountain in the center, wrapped in beautiful designs. It was white, and the water looked like sparkling crystals, trying to escape the dangerous pool beneath them. The neighborhood was fairly small, with only a few houses, but was still the perfect place for a little girl like me._

_I began walking to the playground, not too far from my home. I heard that all the kids in the neighborhood played here, so I thought I would check it out. _

"_Hmm," I hummed, as I strode to the playground. I saw kids all around me running and laughing, and enjoying the warm summer's day. I watched as the little brown haired boy, with the yellow and white striped shirt, chased the little blonde haired girl, with the cute little blue dress. A warm smile grew on my face, just knowing I would soon have friends like that in the future._

_I finally made it to the playground. It was so big! It had a huge yellow slide, a teeter totter, crimson red swings, a sandbox, and those little animal thingies, where you can swing on them, and rock back and forth (I don't know the name of them.) My eyes widened at the massive playground. I had never seen one so big!_

_I ran quickly to the wood chip covered land. I couldn't decide on what to do first, so I just sat there in awe. _

'_Should I play in the sandbox, or go on the slide first?' I questioned out loud. _

"_The sandbox is way cooler than the slide." An unfamiliar voice spoke to me. I quickly turned around to see who the mysterious voice belonged too. It belonged to the strangest little boy I had ever seen! With piercing red eyes and snowy white hair, if I had known better, I would have assumed he was Albino. You didn't get many of those out here in California._

_He smiled. "You must be new to the neighborhood. I'm Soul, who're you?" he stuck his hand out for me to shake. _

"_Um, I-I'm Maka, nice to meet you, Soul." I reached my hands out to shake his, a light blush forming on my face. _

"_Hmm… Maka… I like it!" he produced a large smile, his sharp teeth showing.. My eyes widened. This guy had 'Shark' teeth! I had never seen anyone in my life with 'shark' teeth before._

"_I know what you're thinking," he told me. "You think I'm going to become a big scary monster with these teeth," he points to his teeth. "..And eat you." Well for a split second there, I was thinking that, but not how he had described it. _

_I let out a light giggle. Soul's face turns into a frown. _

"_Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?" he crosses his arm and sticks his chin in the air. "…Because if I did, I want to know what it was that made it so funny." I start to laugh. _

"_Y-you… really… thought… that… I … thought… you… were…. going to eat me… ha-ha!" I laugh uncontrollably. "Why would I think that?" he uncrosses his hands, letting them hang to the side, while lowering his head back to normal level._

"_..Because everyone always tells me that." My eyes slightly widen. _

_Were people scared of this little boy? There's no way at all! This little boy didn't look harmful at all. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh, I thought you were joking." He smiles his crooked smile._

"_It's cool; you didn't run away, so I forgive you." I smile at him. He grabs my hand, and leads me to the sandbox._

"_You coming or what?" I nod my head, and he continues leading me to the sandbox. When we get to the sandbox, he sits down and starts building a sandcastle. I watched as he carefully picked the sand up and steadied it, as if it were a fragile baby._

"_So, how long have you been living here?" says he._

"_Oh, I just moved here about two weeks ago." _

"_That's cool, welcome to the neighborhood." He gently sets the sand on top of the already large mound of sand. Clearly the sandcastle wasn't working, because it kept falling back into the box._

"_Thanks," I smile at him. I start to pick up a handful of sand, before an idea pops up in my mind._

"_Hey you know what? This would work better with water!" he looks up, staring at me like I was crazy._

"_Water, how would water help?" he sets down the pile of sand in his hand._

"_Well if you add a little bit of water, it will help it stick better, therefore making a real sandcastle. Haven't you ever been to the beach before?" he shakes his head, and I explain to him how at the beach, the only way the sand actually sticks together, is when there is water and moisture in it._

"_That's amazing! I never knew that!" he starts to get up, dusting the sand off of his black shorts. "You stay here; I'm going to go get some water." I nod to him. I watch him, as he runs to go get a cup and some water. _

_I start to smile. I made my first new friend here in my new neighborhood. I was so excited that I let out a little squeal._

"_Okay, I got the water." I turn around to see Soul arriving with a bucket of water. _

"_You know, you didn't have to get a bucket, you could have just brought a cup." I giggle and I can see a light blush forming on his face._

"_What a cup? But a bucket is way cooler than a tiny cup!"_

"_Oh yeah, how so?" I quickly wipe a tear that had formed while I was laughing._

"_Well… a cup only holds a little bit of water, while a bucket carries more water. So that means the bucket is way cooler!" he sits the bucket down, and begins gathering a pile of sand._

_I stare at him. "I'm going to laugh if that sandcastle never gets made because of your stupidity!" he looks up at me, his crooked smile showing once ever more. _

"_Oh yeah, wanna bet on that?" I nod and stick my hand out._

"_If I win, you have to buy me 2 candy bars and a carton of milk, and if you win…?" I tap my finger on my chin, waiting for something to pop up in my head._

"_Oh ok, if I win you have to buy me 2 books."_

"_What books? Only nerds buy books!" I stare at him, popping a vein._

"_Did you just call me a nerd?" he nods._

"_MAKA CHOP!" his head hits the sand, causing a huge dent in the middle of it._

"_Hey! What was that for?" he rubs the back of his skull._

"_You calling me a nerd." I cross my arm and point my chin to the skies._

"_You just met me though; you can't just randomly hit people you've never met before!" _

"_Oh yeah, who says?" I stick my tongue out at him. "So I guess we have a deal then?"_

_He grunts and mutters a 'yeah' before reaching out to shake my hand. I grab it and simultaneously we chant "Deal!"_

_We both smile and start building the sandcastle. Soul pours the whole bucket of water onto the sand. I have to move back, so I won't get wet. He gently grabs the matted sand, and starts dumping it into the once full bucket._

"_Be prepared to eat your words!" he tells me, turning the bucket over, and gently patting all of the sides. A few minutes later, he lifts the sandbox. A perfect round sand castle is in view, and I sweat drop._

"_Ha! Told you I would make a perfect sandcastle!" I sigh. Where was I going to come up with money to buy 2 candy bars and a carton of milk?_

"_So, little miss nerdy, when you gonna buy my candy bars and milk?"_

_Did he just call me 'little miss nerdy?' I don't think so! I only go by one name, and that name is Maka!_

"_MAKA CHOP!" his head crashes into the 'perfect sandcastle', causing a giant crater to from, breaking it in half._

"_Hey! You did it again! Quit that!" he rubs his head for the second time that day._

"_Well, maybe if you didn't call me 'Little Miss Nerdy' I wouldn't of had to hit you again."_

"_Ugh, fine, whatever, just when are you going to buy it?" he picks up the sand, and scatters it around._

"_I will bring it to you tomorrow." I tell him. He grunts and starts to whine._

"_But I want it today!" Was this guy two or something? _

"_I can't right now, my money is at my house." I begin to stand, dusting off my cute pink dress._

"_Well why don't we both go to your house and get it?" I make an unsure face. I decide to give it a try._

"_Okay, fine but you have to tell your parents first." His head lowers. _

"_I don't have any parents, they were both murdered." _

_My whole world shattered around me. This little boy had no parents? I wanted to hug him, but just couldn't bring myself to it._

"_Oh, I-I'm sorry I had no idea."_

"_It's cool, don't worry about it. By the way, you apologize too much."_

"_MAKA CHOP!"_

"_What was that for?" I smile an innocent smile._

"_For being annoying."_

* * *

_We silently strode to my house, ever so occasionally glancing up at each other. After what seemed like years of silence, Soul tells me, "You know, you're a pretty cool girl, every other girl I met has either ran away or kicked me in the shin, and then left." He smiles a full smile, and adds, "Cool guys don't lie."_

_I blush, but quickly cover it, by telling Soul that I thought I saw something fly in the sky._

"_What? I don't see anything." He squints, before turning back to me._

"_Oops it must have flown away." I nervously laugh. He gives me a strange look, before shrugging his shoulders._

"_Hey look! It's that weird Evans kid!" Soul and I turn our heads to see where the voice came from. A boy, who looked about eleven, was wearing a black leather jacket, with a white shirt underneath, and black pants shouted._

"_Oh no, not again." I heard Soul mutter. I look up at Soul, who had a fearful expression on his face._

"_Hey little runt, I'm talking to you!" the boy cursed. He walked over to Soul and I, before speaking again._

"_Soul, what's going on?" I question. My eyes are glued to the boy. Why was this guy bothering us? Couldn't he mind his own business?_

"_Don't worry about it, this guy just likes to cause trouble." I watch as the boy gets closer and closer, before he is standing face to face with Soul._

"_Well, well, well, looks like I found the runt again." He said, ice covering his every word. "Sad because your mommy and daddy died!" he put his hands to his face imitating a 'baby crying'_

_Soul became stiff, and he lowered his head. My heart nearly crushed after hearing the boy say this._

"_Hey! Don't talk about his parents like that!" I shouted at him. The boy turned to me. _

"_Oh lookie here, is this your girlfriend? She must be proud to have a loser like you as her boyfriend." He smiles a sick smile._

"_I'm not his girlfriend, Stupid!" I spat at him, causing him to inch back a little. _

"_Maka, don't get involved with them, they are just bullies." I ignored him. _

_The boy grabbed me by the arm, before twisting it. "You don't spit at me you hear? I'm older than you, and better at things than you are!"_

"_Yeah, better at being a stupid idiot!" He twists my arm some more, causing me to yelp in pain._

"_Maka!" I heard Soul shout. "You let go of her, she has nothing to do with us!"_

"_Hey Calvin, let her go, it's not cool hurting girls." I heard one of his 'minions' say. He refused to let go of me._

"_I said let go of her!" Soul's voice becomes dangerously low, causing so called 'Calvin' to stumble back a little. "I see, you wanna play it that way, fine I can play it that way too." He grabs Calvin by the neck, lifting him up in the process._

"_Hehehe it's not so funny now is it?" I drop to the ground, holding my arm, as it lands on the concrete. I watch as Soul holds Calvin in a death grip around his neck. _

"_H-hey w-what are y-you doing? Le-let go o-of me!" his grip becomes tighter, making Calvin struggle for air even more. _

"_You came here to fight didn't you? So let's fight!" he punches Calvin in the gut, causing him to spit up blood. _

"_You should of just listened when I told you to let her go." Where was Soul's strength coming from? How did a little eight year old have the strength to beat up an eleven year old?_

_He pushed Calvin against the local store's back wall, causing his head to bash into the fairly new bricks. Blood strung down his face, as his head lolled to the side. _

"_Pick on someone your own size, idiot!" he threw Calvin to the ground. I heard a few cracks, as he skidded on the concrete. He turned around and glared at Calvin's minions, before scaring them away in a panic. _

"_S-Soul?" I stuttered. I was shocked out of my mind that an eight year old nearly __**killed **__an eleven year old. _

"_He's not __**dead**__ is he?"_

* * *

**_A/N: OMG balloogas! I have never written a seven paged chapter before! I'm like out of ideas! Just kidding! Well in this chapter, this is the dream Maka has, when she falls asleep on her floor. I will be dividing the flashback into two chapters. I'll hopefully have the second part up by tomorrow or Sunday, whenever I have time. Um.. so yea I hope you liked the chapter. Now you know how Maka is linked with Soul so... Cool beans. Oh and I know in the anime/manga they live in Nevada, but this is before they move to Death City. So for this chapter and the next, they will be currently in California. Oh and Sorry 'bout the other characters not appearing very much yet, they will all appear in either 2-3 chapters from now so be ready!_**

* * *

**_And now a word to my wonderful reviewers:_**

**_Arigatou gozaimasu __not sure how to spell that, but anyway… thanks so much for reviewing my chapters! It motivates me to continue writing, and I always jump with joy when I get an email telling me I have a review! So thank you all __with greatest love from Miki _**

* * *

**_Liz: When am I going to appear in the story? I've only been in like two chapters!_**

**_Me: Don't worry you'll appear soon, first we gotta clear up the whole jazz between Maka and Soul._**

**_*Kid is whining about something being asymmetrical*_**

**_Me: I'm not sure I'm ready to listen to Mr. Symmetry whining over there the whole time._**

**_Liz: Tell me about it. *sighs* At least you don't live with him._**

**_Me: I feel for you. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: So today at school, this random kid comes up to me saying he has the deed to Soul Eater. I, not knowing how he found out I liked Soul Eater, stood there dumbfounded waiting for him to give it to me. He said "Only on one condition, you give me 30 bucks." I gave him the money and opened the "deed." Turns out it was an old "TO DO" list. So sadly I don't own Soul Eater and I lost my money. *Cries***

* * *

"_He's not dead is he?" _

_Silence filled the air. I could hear Soul breathing heavily. Calvin was sprawled out on the ground, one arm twisted behind him, the other laying flat at his side. His head was turned to the left, and both of his legs were spread out a little._

"_S-Soul, are you okay?" I managed to speak quietly, breaking the chilling silence. I slowly got up, and started walking over to Soul who was still breathing heavily. I could hear the trees rustling as a gust of wind blew our way. I slightly touched his arm, and he turned around. I suddenly gasped at what I saw. His eyes were really small, and his teeth looked ten times sharper than when I first saw them. He was growling really low, like some kind of rabid dog, who was about to attack something. _

_He looked like some kind of demon. Is this what he was talking about, when people said he was a big scary monster?_

_He started laughing._

_Why was he laughing? This wasn't a joking matter._

_His laughter grew and grew, until he sounded like a psychotic serial killer. I could see his lips form into a sick smile. I knew this wasn't the same Soul I had met earlier, no, this was a demon. _

_Before I could do anything, I felt myself being picked up off the ground by my neck. I gasped for air, lifting both by hands, trying to pry his hands off of my neck. It was no use, he was too strong. _

"_S-Soul, w-what are you doing?" I gasped, as his grip tightened. "It's me Maka, you know, the g-girl you just met?" My words weren't getting through to him. I closed my eyes due to the pain. Everything around me was going dark, and everything became muffled, as I fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

"_Maka? Maka honey, are you alright? Please be alright!" I could hear my Mama's cries, as I slowly opened my eyes. _

_What was going on? _

"_Oh, thank God! I thought you were a goner!" she cried, hugging me tightly, tears staining her eyes. _

"_Mama," I whispered, embracing her hug, while crying into her chest. "Mama, don't cry, I'm alright." I looked up to see her wipe her eyes with her hand. _

_I looked around, noticing several police cars. I saw an elder lady talking to a cop. Apparently she had seen what happened between Soul and I. _

"_Soul?" I whispered, noticing he was nowhere to be found. "Honey, did you say something?" My mother said sniffing. I quickly scrambled to my feet. "Honey, what's wrong?" My mother questioned as she saw me looking around frantically._

"_Soul!" I yelled. "Soul, where are you?" My mother put her hand on my shoulder. _

"_Honey, who is this Soul?" I ignored her question and began running around searching every corner for Soul. _

"_Maka, sweetie, get back here!" I heard my mother yell. I saw as she was desperately trying to catch up with me. _

"_Soul!" I yelled. _

"_Soul, where are you? Please stop hiding, it's not funny!" _

_It was no use. He was nowhere to be found. _

"_Ma'am we're going to have to ask your daughter some questions." I turned around, seeing the policeman walk up to my mother. _

"_Maka honey, this kind policeman wants to speak with you." she yelled to me. She motioned me to come over, and I knew I couldn't disobey. _

"_So that's what happened?" Officer Green replied, after I finished telling my story. I nodded my head, playing with the hems of my dress. My mother's eyes were wide, and I could tell she was depressed. _

"_It's not Soul's fault though," I told them. "Even though he did that to me, it's not his fault." I stopped playing with the hems of my skirt, and looked up. "So, please don't blame him, he was only trying to protect me." _

"_Maka dear, someone doesn't protect you, and then tries to kill you! He obviously wanted to hurt you!" My mother rose her voice in concern. "I forbid you to ever see this boy again! Actually I'm going to go see his parents right now!" she was just about to get up, and ask the policeman for help, when I stopped her with my words._

"_Mama, he doesn't have parents, they're both dead." she turned around wide eyed. I hung my head low trying not to cry. "He lives by himself?" my mother questioned. _

"_I think so." I replied, wiping my tears before they could fall. "When I met him at first, he thought I would think of him as a monster due to his looks. He was happy that I didn't run off like every other girl did, and he even said I was cool. Please don't add anymore troubles to his life Mama. He is my first friend here, and I forgive him for what he did, so please don't add anymore troubles to his life. Please?" I could see my mother debating whether or not she would let me still hang out with him or not. She sighed heavily before coming up with her answer._

"_Okay fine, but if he so much as tries to hurt you again, he'll be wishing he never knew you or me." I hugged her really tight before saying; "Thank you mama!" I said before I began looking for Soul again. "Soul, where are you?" I called out once more._

_**SOUL'S POV**_

* * *

"_Shit!" I whispered, hitting my fist against a brick wall. _

"_I did it again." I slid to the ground, putting my head in my hands. "I went berserk again. She probably hates me now." I sat there, remember that just a few hours ago we had met for the first time. I remembered playing in the sand with her, walking with her to her house, and confronting Calvin with her._

'_Calvin.' I thought. 'It's all Calvin's fault.' I replayed the scenes in my head of Calvin and his idiot followers. I couldn't help but laugh when Maka called him an idiot. _

"_Oh, Soul, you bad boy." The voice in my head cooed. "You nearly killed a sweet little girl who was only standing up for you. You must really be a looser." The voice continued to coo. I tried hard to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away._

"_Shut up." I whispered. "Please just stay out of my head." I put my hands up to my ears trying to block out the noise._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that. I will always be here, no matter where you go, no matter what you do. I'll always be here."_

"_Soul, where are you?" I heard my name being called. I recognized the voice, it was Maka's, _

_She was looking for me?_

_Why was she looking for me? After all I had done to her, she was looking for me. I began to stand up, when the voice cooed in my head once more._

"_It's a trap Soul. She's trying to get you to confess that you were the one who almost killed her. You'll only get yourself in more trouble Soul. She hates you now remember? Why would you trust her words?" I stood there frozen not wanting to believe anything the voice in my head was saying. _

"_You're wrong." I told it. "There's no way Maka would do that, right?" _

"_Am I? Am I really wrong? Have I ever been wrong Soul?" I didn't know what to believe. My head was spinning. The voice in my head had never been wrong, and I don't think it would start lying now. _

"_Damn it." I cursed again. _

_The voice in my head laughed. "You should really watch your language. You shouldn't be saying those words at your age." _

"_Shut up." I replied once again. "I'll say whatever I want to say, you're not my mother." I began walking the opposite way of Maka's callings. _

"_That's right Soul. I'm not your mother, she's dead remember?" I ignored the comment and continued walking. "She would still tell you the same thing though."_

* * *

**Author's notes: OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I kind of forgot about this story, and I had writer's block for awhile. It's been 8 months since I've updated. So sorry about that, but I promise now that I will update regularly now. I bet everyone of my subscribers have forgotten about this story. Wouldn't blame ya if you did. Anyways this chapter was part two of the dream that Maka had. Yes, yes more drama. Um.. So yeah, sorry I was MIA for several months. Hope you all can forgive me. *Knows no one is going to forgive her.* So um.. Yeah. Like always thanks for reviewing, reading, subscribing and adding to your favorites. I really appreciate it.**

**-Miki**

* * *

_**Spirit: MAKA! I DON'T WANT YOU GOING ANYWHERE NEAR SOUL AGAIN. **_

_**Soul: Dude, I said I was sorry, get over it.**_

_***Maka MAKA-CHOPS Spirit***_

_**Maka: Why am I always dealing with idiots?**_

_**Me: *Shrugs* Maybe you're idiot prone?**_


	11. Chapter 11

~Remembrance~

**Disclaimer: So today I was at a friend's sleepover party, and she said she would give me the deed to Soul Eater if I did a ridiculously stupid dance, while she filmed it. I, for the thousandth time, had no idea how these people knew I liked Soul Eater. I agreed, and did the ridiculously embarrassing dance, eager to get my hands on that Soul Eater deed. Turns out my friend (of course) didn't have it, and now I've become the laughing stock in school and on the internet. So nope, don't own it. *Wallows in despair.***

* * *

"Maka, open up!" I awoke to Kid yelling my name as a series of knockings erupted from the door. I quickly get up, pat my hair back in place, and rush to the door.

I open the door to find Kid looking at me with alarming eyes. "Geez Maka, took you long enough. I thought you had fallen victim to all the killings that's been happening recently."

I motion Kid to come inside, while closing the door behind him.

"Sorry, I had fallen asleep." I motion him to sit on the couch. I notice that he has brought a clipboard with him, with a piece of paper, and pen handy. I get up and go to the kitchen to fix Kid and me a glass of water. Once I had finished that, I walk back to the couch and hand Kid the glass. I watch as he takes a sip of it, making sure to put it back on the table before getting on to what he had come here for.

"Now Maka, I want you to tell me everything that you saw at the prison." I explain to Kid all that I saw in the prison. The gruesome bodies, bloodstained walls. I see Kid scribbling down everything that I'm telling him, shifting my position by crossing my right leg over my left, and resting my hands in my lap.

"Now, was anyone with you when you witnessed this?" I swallow hard, watching as Kid's yellow eyes look at me with such intensity, such seriousness, I couldn't help but look away. I particularly don't want to tell him about Soul, and how I was harboring a criminal, in fear that I may be arrested for doing such a thing. Then again, lying wouldn't make it any better either, considering I'm one of the world's worst liars. What was I going to do if I told Kid that Soul was the possible murderer? I mean, I'm not even sure if Soul did it even though I'm one hundred percent sure that he did.

"Maka?" The sound of Kid's voice snaps me out of my circling thoughts, as he repeats his question again.

"Was anyone with you when you witnessed this?" His eyes are stilled filled with seriousness, as he sighs, and leans back against the arm of the couch. "It's okay if you don't remember, you're probably too shaken up to remember everything clearly anyways." He leans back up, and grabs the glass of water that sat patiently on the table before him.

The truth was I knew exactly who was with me, I just didn't have the gut to tell him it was Soul.

'_Why was I protecting him anyways?' _Is it possibly because of the fact he tried to protect me from Calvin, when we were younger? The thought of when we were younger came back to me.

_ How could I forget something as important as that?_

_ What kind of person am I for forgetting something like that? _A horrible one, that's what I am.

"Well, Maka, I would love to stay and chat some more, but I must get back to my father. You know how he gets when I'm away for too long." I nod my head, and head back toward the front door, opening it, as Kid slips outside. As I'm about to say goodbye, Kid stops the door with his foot and tells me, "..And Maka, don't be so hard on yourself. Just take it easy will ya?" I smile. I nod my head once again, watching as his yellow eyes watch me before smirking. "One more thing," he puts his hands in his pockets, and begins to walk down the stairs that lead to my apartment building.

"Would it kill ya to clean up a little? I mean look how unsymmetrical all that stuff is? It's such a disgrace I could throw up!"

I laugh. Kid and his OCD. Seriously, I wonder how Liz and Patty always put up with him. I close the door, walk over to the TV and flip on the news.

"Murders in a prison? Well, Julianne, that seems quite normal to me, don't ya think? There's stories and news about that all the time." I sit in silence, watching as the anchor, Jardeen Malinker, jokes about the subject of the prison. It switches back to Julianne Harvington, looking quite unimpressed with his joking.

"Now, Jardeen, this is no joking matter." her eyebrows were knotted, and her mouth was in a clearly visible frown, showing just how annoyed she was with the whole subject.

"Yes, while there may be stories like that all the time, this one is quite different." Julianne's posture is straight, her hands are trembling as she holds the mic close to her chest. Her face had gone a pale white, and her red lips were turning blue. She truly looked like a ghost.

_ 'She must of just seen the inside of the prison.' _I tell myself. With a look like hers, you know she must of seen something terrible.

"Now, Jardeen, what would you say if I told you that everyone inside the prison was murdered, including the guards, prisoners, officers, head chiefs? What would you say then?" The camera switches back to Jardeen, who sits in silence, trying to find the right words to say.

"W-well, Julianne, I would say that's pretty terrible. Anyways, in breaking news, murders in a prison? Find out more when we return." _Cut_. The TV cuts to commercial, as I sit there dumbfounded, waiting for the News to return, just to see how much information on the topic they could scrape up.

_ 'What if they find out Soul did it? _

_ 'Wait, Maka, what're you even saying?'_

_ 'Why do you even care what happens to him?_

_ 'It's not like he's a good person, just because he saved me once.'_

_ 'Why am I worrying so much over this?'_

I shake my head, ridding the ridiculous thoughts.

"We are back." The sound of Jardeen Malinker's voice causes me to snap open my eyes, not realizing I had closed them.

"Anyways, Julianne, please explain to us the situation on your side." the camera once again switches back to Julianne, who now stands inside the prison. In the background you could see some of the limbs of the people who once lived. In the corner of the screen you could see a little of the bloodstained wall.

"Of course, Jardeen. It would appear that someone or _something_ got its way either in, or out, and attempted to slaughter everything in its way. Behind me, you will see live footage of the crime scene. As we've been told every person is the prison has been confirmed dead except for…" she looks down at her paper, shifts her weight and announces.

** "Soul Eater Evans."**

"It would appear that Soul Eater Evans is the only person in the building to have made it out alive. It has also been confirmed that he had escaped a day before this happened. We are led to believe he is responsible for what happened. Until this is confirmed, please keep an eye out for a white haired, red eyed man, with sharp teeth." the camera switches back to Jardeen, who announces that that was all the news for today. The screen flashes black, and the commercials start rolling.

I shut the TV off, staring at it for a complete five minutes, wondering what I should do.

_ 'Maka, Maka, help him. He helped you, remember?'_

_ 'He's a criminal though, I can't help a criminal no matter the circumstance.'_

_ 'Why not Maka, what if you and him are meant to be?'_

_ 'There's no way that's true!'_

_ 'You sound a little naïve Maka.'_

* * *

I rub my temples trying the best I can to get rid of the annoying thoughts that swarmed in my head like bees. I got up, taking the glass that was sitting on the table, and walked over to the kitchen, hoping that having something to drink would help clear some of the bothersome thoughts, that enjoyed being in my head. I walked over to the sink, and poured myself a glass of crystal clear water, hoping the water would drown away some of the bad thoughts I was having. I mean, it's not like I could have alcohol to wash away the bad, considering I was too young to drink.

Finishing, I took the glass in both hands, and drank. The chilling liquid surged through my body like a wave hitting the shores of the ocean. It took me three gulps before I finished, setting the glass down on the counter, with a loud thud, not realizing how hard I had slammed it down, until I flinched at the sound it had made. I had to do something. I had to find Soul, but where was I going to start? Death City was pretty big, and it would take hours just to search a small portion of the city.

I thought back to my dream. Soul had been talking to something in the dream, like a small red _demon _or something. Could that thing have possibly been controlling Soul when he attacked me? Is that thing still in his head now? Could that red _demon_ have led him to committing the murders he has been committing for a while now? The real question that had bothered me the most was how I was able to see that thing in his head, as it talked to him so condescendingly, and disgusted like. It was like the _demon _was breaking him inside, and Soul had no way of getting rid of it.

I made a mental note to ask Shinigami-Sama about it tomorrow at school, as I headed into the bathroom to take a hot shower. I was worn out, and tired, and a hot bath sounded refreshing, after all the stuff I had witnessed this afternoon. I was still shaken up though. I had never seen so much blood and dead bodies before, and I wondered just exactly what Soul did to cause so much bloodshed in that prison room. The thought made me shiver. I imagined a sadistic Soul, cutting everything in his path, a sick twisted smile plastered on his pale face. I knew from experience (according to my dream) that Soul could be frightening.

I turned on the faucet, plugging the drain as I let the tub fill before getting in. I knew that I was going to have to find him, to clear up all the misunderstandings that had happened that day, when we were younger. I would figure out what was happening to Soul, even though I had a feeling that whatever it was, I probably shouldn't get involved. Removing my clothes, I stepped into the warm bath, sighing in relief when the warmth cleansed my aching muscles, like a super fast pain reliever. I bathed for over an hour, before deciding to get out. Stepping out, I looked at the clock that read **8:53**, and decided that I would make my way to bed. Climbing under the sheets, I plugged up my phone, sat it on the nightstand, and turned off the light that was sitting behind the two picture frames that lay diagonal to each other. One picture was of me and my mama, and the other picture was of me and my mama and papa, before papa had thought it was okay to cheat on mama, with a girl from my mama's work.

Those were the best of times, before the hatred for my father developed, and before my mama had left to somewhere I can't even name. I sadly smiled, remembering the fun we had back then. There was no family drama, and my mama and papa had actually loved each other. I drifted off to sleep in less than twenty minutes, all the events of the day, drifting away for a few hours, as I made my final decision.

_** I would be Soul's savior. **_

I was going to repair his lost soul, that had strayed onto the wrong path, and I would fix him, even if it meant getting into trouble with the law, or getting killed. I was going to do it, and nobody was going to stop me.


	12. Chapter 12

~Torment~

**Soul's POV**

I run as fast as I can down the street.

I run until every muscle in my body is aching in agony.

I run and never look back.

I run until I can't run anymore.

They can't find me.

They won't.

I won't let them.

I run until there are no buildings within sight. Stopping when I am sure that there is nobody around. I catch my breath, putting both of my hands on my knees and lean over.

I did it again.

I _killed._

She'll hate me. She'll hate me a lot. She'll never look at me with those same emerald eyes.

The eyes I so longed for.

The eyes that cared for me.

The eyes that confided in my friendship, when no one else's would.

The eyes that harbor sadness and pain for me.

_ The eyes that saw right into my soul._

I fall to the ground, bringing my legs up to my chest and wrap my arms around them. Closing my eyes, I let out a deep breath, trying to forget the horrible events of the last few days. Trying for once to pretend that I was a normal person. Not the _monster_ that everybody knew me as. Not the _red eyed demon _that people were beginning to nickname me.

I wanted to be normal for once.

_ Is it so hard to be normal?_

_ "Soul, my boy. You'll never be normal." _

I grit my teeth. The damned voice was back in my head.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yell. "Leave me the hell alone!"

_ "I won't." _It said. "_I'll never leave you. I'll always be here with you. That's what you wanted, wasn't it? Someone to be with you?"_

* * *

I'm off in another world.

My world.

The world that was my mind.

Too familiar.

So familiar.

The red and black striped suit.

The red and black tiled floor.

The room with the lonesome piano.

And the demon that inhabited the place.

The demon that was put into my head when I was merely eight years old.

The demon that made me who I was. The one who made me evil.

The one who made me a _monster._

* * *

I see him. The way his mouth is always curled into a demonic smile. The mouth that licks his lips at the sight of bloodshed. The mouth that inhabits razor sharp teeth, similar to my own. He stands there, arms crossed, his blood red eyes watching my every move, like a lion watching its prey.

Filled with bloodlust, sadism, and manipulative charm.

"_Hello, Soul."_ He speaks. His voice echoes through my mind. I walk over to the piano and sit down, opening the lid carefully. I run my fingers over the smooth keys, ever so occasionally pressing one down to hear the beautiful noise echo through the room.

"What the hell do you want?"

He frowns, letting his pale hands fall to his sides.

_ "You know, you don't have to be so rude."_

I scoff. That was funny coming from him.

"I'm rude, yeah?" I laugh. The noise grating my own ears. I look up, and peer at him, resisting the urge to choke the little bastard.

"Tough shit."

The demon lowers his eyes and walks toward me. I can hear the way his shoes glide along the floor.

Barely audible.

_ "I don't want anything, Soul."_ He sits down next to me. I close the lid and narrow my eyes, prepared for what's coming next. He leans towards me, his mouth brushing my ear. I stay completely still, my eyes focused on the other side of the room.

_ "I just want you to remember why I'm here."_

* * *

_A/n: Hey guys! As always, thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read this story. I know this chapter is quite short, but a long one is coming your way. As always, constructive criticism is welcome and plese R&R. Thanks!_

_-Miki_


	13. Chapter 13

~January 20, 2003~

**Soul's POV**

_ "Mom, mom, did you see me?" I run to her, pulling on the hems of her dress. She looks down at me, a gentle smile on her face. Kneeling down, she kisses me on my cheek, her gentle red eyes looking into my own. _

_ "I'm so proud of you, baby." _

_ She hugs me and I hug her back, loving the warmth that her hug gives me. It's the warmth of protection and love. _

_ The only kind of hug a mother could give._

_ She lets go of me, her movement so graceful._

_ "Mom, I love you." I say, a cheeky grin on my face._

_ She pats my head, tousles my hair and laughs. _

_ "I love you too, baby."_

_ She straightens up and pats down her dress, removing the invisible dirt. She looks out, her eyes following the number of guests walking by. I copy her, watching as the guests take sips from their glasses and chatted with each other. They looked so happy and lively. I spot my older brother, Wes, talking amongst them. _

_ "Look, mom. There's Wes!" I pull on her dress once again and she turns toward him, that gentle smile returning to her face. I watch him, looking at the way he talked amongst the people older than him. The way he fit in, even though there was a large age gap between him and the others._

_ "Wes." I hear my mother calling his name. Turning around, he grins, pardons himself and walks over. He kisses my mother on the cheek and kneels down to me._

_ "Hey, little buddy." He ruffles my hair. I turn my head, my cheeks turning red._

_ "I'm not little." I retort, crossing my arms over my chest._

_ He laughs and looks at me, his eyes matching that of my mother's. _

_ "You did awesome tonight!"_

_ I turn my head back, a giant smile forming on my face. I bury into him, giving him the biggest hug I could give him. Taken a back, he lowers his eyes and wraps his arms around me, embracing my hug._

_ "You really mean that?" I ask, wide eyed. I can feel his body move, indicating that he was nodding. I squeeze him harder. He laughs again and squeezes me, causing a yelp to escape my lips. I release him, crossing my arms again and start to huff._

_ "What was that for?" I ask, my cheeks turning red. _

_ He playfully punches my shoulder and stands up. I peer up at him, watching as he fixes his hair into place. He pats my head and says-_

_ "You're my favorite little brother, you know that?" I giggle and try to remove his hand from my head._

_ "I'm your __**only**__ little brother, Wes."_

_ My mother laughs at us and pats us on the shoulder. She kisses Wes and me before returning to her seat. Wes removes his hand and looks out to the crowd of people as well. He no longer has a smile on his face, but one of weary and precaution. His soft red eyes are no longer gentle and his posture is that of alertness. I match his gaze. He is looking at an older woman amongst the crowd. She wears a long black dress, her ashy blonde hair standing out amongst the mass of her black attire. I notice that her hair is tied in two long braids in the front and hangs short in the black._

_ What a strange looking woman._

_ "Hey, Wes, what's wrong?" His gaze returns to me and he smiles. The look he had previously, all but forgotten. He places his hand back on my head._

_ "Nothing. I just get a bad feeling, is all." I want to ask him what he means but I leave it at that. I eye the woman once more, watching as she laughs among the crowd, her Chardonnay sloshing around in its glass. She turns towards me, noticing that I am staring at her. She smiles at me and gives a little wave. I wave back at her, my mouth wide open and my eyes filled with curiousness._

_ Who was this woman and why did she make Wes feel so uneasy?_

* * *

_ I hear clapping arise from the crowd and I come back to my senses. I see my father as he walks to the middle of the ballroom. He smiles at the crowd and gives a small wave of his hand. I narrow my eyes and my lips curl into a grimace._

_ Oh, how I hated that man._

_ "Ladies, gentlemen, friends and family." He looks at me, his gray eyes boring into my soul. I squirm under his gaze but don't avert my eyes. I wasn't going to let him win. He takes his right hand and slides it through his graying hair and lets out a little laugh, taking his eyes away from mine and replacing them with someone else._

_ "Bastard." I mumble._

_ "I invited you all here today for a special event." He strides across the room his voice echoing off of the golden walls of the ballroom. My eyes follow him and the closer he gets to me, the sicker I feel. He takes his hands and folds them together._

_ "As you all know, my son, Soul, has been named a prodigy at the ripe age of eight years old." The crowd cheers and I clench my fists. _

_ What the hell was he doing?_

_ "I just wanted to thank all of you for showing up tonight to hear my wonderful son play. It means the world to him and me and is thoroughly appreciated." His eyes gaze to me again and I can see in his eye that he thinks this is a game._

_ "Well, Soul, would you like to say anything?"_

_ I look around me. A variety of hues looking my way. Gulping, I walk towards him and give a shy smile. My father wraps his arm around me and I can't help but stiffen. I can see out of the corner of my eye that my father is eyeing me, his merciless gray eyes watching my every move._

_ "I-" I straighten up and display a cocky attitude, wriggling free of my father's grasp. _

_ I would show him that I wasn't scared of him._

_ "I thank all of you for coming tonight because ,well, I'm awesome and cool and who wouldn't want to be here to see that?"_

_ The crowd laughs and I give another cheeky grin, relieved that I made them laugh._

_ "All of you guys are mega cool!" _

_ The sound of clapping erupts, once again, around me. I walk back to Wes, who has a look of approval on his face and I can't help but hug him again. He laughs and hugs me back, before joining the mass crowd of people._

* * *

_ My mother and Wes were the only two people in my life I cared for. My father could rot in Hell for all I cared. The man was dead to me._

_ Always had been. _

_ Always will._

_ He was just a malicious stranger, living in the same mansion as me. He didn't give a shit about his family, unless something good was coming out of it. _

_ I hated him for it._

_ I swore to myself that I would hate him as long as I lived._

_ "Soul, honey, can you come help clean up?" I hear my mother's soothing voice and quickly run towards it. I would do anything for her in a heartbeat. My mother is leaning down, picking up the ribbons that had fallen from the archways during the party. I pick one up and go to my mother, tying her hair back with the blue object._

_ "Momma, this looks so pretty in your hair." She serenely smiles and I can't help but feel the urge to be buried in one of her hugs again. She sits up and I can smell the shampoo in her hair._

_ The smell of lavender._

_ I loved that smell so much._

_ "Soul, you would make a great hair stylist." I laugh and she laughs too, the sound becoming music to my ears._

_ I don't know what I would do without her._

_ I guess everything has to end, right?_

_ I hear a loud shatter. The noise ringing in my ears long after the glass had fallen._

_ What was going on?_

_ "Mom, what was that?" My voice is frantic. My mother shoots to her feet and holds me, telling me to be quiet. Her eyes are wide and I can tell something is wrong by the way her eyes scan the place. Her eyes lock on a knife that had been used to cut the evening cake. _

_ "Soul, don't move. I'll be right back." _

_ She shuffles away from me and grabs the sharp object, holding it out in front of her in a defensive way. I sit down and curl into a ball, too scared to move. Too scared to do anything. _

_ My mother leaves the ballroom, creeping down the hall, her knife at the ready. I hear another crash and cover my ears, tears starting to form in my eyes. I hear another crash, and another and I shiver._

_ Shiver because I am too weak to do anything._

_ I hear footsteps running towards me and I close my eyes, praying it will all end now._

_ Except it doesn't._

_ "Soul!" I hear Wes screaming my name and I look up, watching as he runs towards me to take my arm and carry me away to safety with him. He pulls me onto my feet and I run with him, gasping for breath along the way. We ran down the hall where my family kept their statues and round the corner to one of the rooms that were not being used._

_ "Wes, what's going on?" He puts a hand over my mouth, so I can't make any noise. I look up at his face and see a look of alert and anger plastered onto it._

_ "Shit!" _

_ I try asking my question again, only to get a 'shh' from my older brother. I hear footsteps in the hallway. The footsteps don't belong to my mother or father._

_ No, one was too heavy and the other was too rushed._

_ I can hear my heart beating, the noise engulfing my head. I put my ear up to the wall, hoping to hear what was going on, on the other side. The voice belonged to that of a woman and man. _

_ "We kill the family and take the boy." the woman said, malice laced in every word._

_ The man grunted, his feet dragging loudly against the floor. _

_ "I just want to dissect the boy. I don't give a shit about the family." The woman chuckled. I could hear her knock off one of the statues. It made a crash, the sound of stone crashing onto the floor, echoing throughout the hallway._

_ "Don't worry, Stein, you'll get to."_

_ The man produced a high pitched laugh. One a normal person wouldn't have. No, this laugh belonged to a sadistic psychopath. I hold my breath, hoping no one would hear us. Wes looks around the room, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. I knew what he was doing. He was looking for a weapon. He slowly creeps along the floor, going to the drawer that was lined against the wall, taking the pistol out of its respectful spot. _

_ My family had weapons all around the mansion, just in case incidents like this happened. It was a good thing but then again, it was also bad. Wes loads the pistol, holding it close to him and clicks the bullet into place. I watch him, wondering what he is going to do next. Surely he didn't think that rushing out there and killing them was a good idea._

_ "Soul, I need you to stay close to me, okay?" Wes creeps towards me, his sharp red eyes glinting in the moonlight. I nod my head and stand behind him, waiting for him to move._

_ Except he doesn't._

_ Maybe he was smart, knowing not to rush out like that. I put my ear up to the wall, listening to the two intruders talk some more. _

_ "Anyways, you know what you need to do right?" The silver haired man nods his head, screwing in the bolt attached to it. The woman grinned, clapping her hands together._

_ "Good. I want you to torture the boy and put the project I've been working on into him, alright?"_

_ What the hell did she mean by torture?_

_ "Wes," I whimper. _

_ Wes looks at me, a look of fear replacing his look of alertness. He swears harshly, something I have never heard him do before. I take that as a bad sign and begin to cry silently._

_ Why was my whole life falling apart?_

* * *

_ We listen, waiting for the footsteps to disappear down the hallway, hoping that they wouldn't stop in front of the door. _

_ Hoping that they wouldn't get us._

_ The two Evans siblings,_

_ Hiding in the darkness of their own home._

_ I hear the man stop, his footsteps no longer clanging loudly against the floor. I hold my breath, listening to the silence that followed._

_ Not a good sign._

_ "Stein, what's wrong?" The woman's voice breaks the silence. She turns towards him, squinting her eyes. I hear him shuffle towards the door and I widen my eyes._

_ 'Not good. Not good.' _

_ "Something's not right." I hear him say, his voice low and steady. He puts his hand on the door, running his fingers along the wood. Wes narrows his eyes and shuffles quietly behind the door. I put my hand over my mouth, trying to conceal my breath that I had let out without realizing. _

_ "What do you mean? Is there someone in there?" Stein nods._

_ "I smell fear."_

_ The woman giggles._

_ Low and dangerous._

_ A shiver runs down my spine and I close my eyes, letting the tears run freely down my face. Everything was breaking. _

_ My life._

_ My family._

_ Myself._

_ Wes readies himself, prepared for what's coming next. I hear the clock ticking as the seconds go by._

_ Tick!_

_ One second._

_ Tock!_

_ Two seconds._

_ Tick!_

_ Three seconds._

_ Tock!_

_ Four seconds._

_ And then the silence is broken._

_ I hear a crash. _

_ Wood tearing apart._

_ Falling onto the floor._

_ I gasp and fall back. Wes jumps back surprised, almost tripping over his feet. I cover my ears, a piercing scream erupting from my mouth._

_ This was it._

_ We were going to die._

_ I open my eyes, blurry from tears. I see Wes shaking. He aims the gun towards the door, waiting for the intruder to walk in. Tears also stream down his face._

_ Why was he playing hero at a time like this?_

_ I see the shadow of the man in the moonlight. He stands there, looming over us in the doorway. He slowly walks in, eyeing the room. He sees me cowering on the floor. Wes watches, waiting for the perfect opportunity to shoot the man. "Stein" widens his eyes, a look of excitement forming on his face. Walking towards me, he screws the bolt in his head in some more._

_ "I've. Found. You." _

_ Everything stops. _

_ I hear a loud noise. It rings in my ears. It's the only sound I can hear. I see Stein grab his right arm, a puddle of blood forming underneath it. I hear a grunt and my eyes widen so big, I feel like they'll rip out of their sockets._

_ I see Wes. _

_ I see the gun._

_ And I see Stein turn towards him._

_ A look of pure anger crosses his face and he lunges towards my brother. Wes gasps, trying to pull the trigger once more. Stein grabs the gun, hurling it at the window. The glass breaks, hundreds of uneven broken shards shattering to the floor. The psychotic man grabs my brother by the throat, lifting him. He struggles for air and I see the way his feet dangle off of the ground. I rush to my feet and pick up a broken glass shard. Stein doesn't notice. He's too busy choking my brother._

_ I run towards him, stabbing him deeply in the abdomen. The gray haired man lets out a yelp and lets go of my brother. He falls abruptly to the floor. Stein turns to me and I'm too stunned to do anything. I do the only thing I can do._

_ I run._

_ I can hear him chasing me but I don't look back._

_ I can't look back._

_ If I looked back. I would __**die.**_

_ I wonder where the woman was._

_ I wonder where my mother and father was._

_ I round the corner, almost slipping on the tile. I run through the halls, ending up in the dining room. Stein grabs the nearest object he could. _

_ A vase._

_ My head begins to hurt. _

_ I see blackness and feel something trickle down my face._

_ Blood._

_ I remember falling._

_ Hearing a loud object make its way to the floor._

_ I whisper a curse._

_ "Shit."_

_ I was going to die. _

_ Right here._

_ Right now._

_ The footsteps grow louder as they approach me. I try to move but am unable. _

_ I hear laughing and two giant gray hands begin to pick me up. I try to squirm, but my little arms are nothing compared to his. _

_ I slowly fall into a slumber._

_** Maybe it would have been better if it had been death.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! I had fun writing this chapter. There will be a second part, so don't worry! Thank you all so much for reviewing, rating, and adding my story to your favorites! It means a lot to me! As always, constructive criticism is appreciated!  
**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Miki**_


End file.
